Soldier
Description The Soldier, one of the two starter classes, is the first default class in the game Blitz Brigade. He has 750 health points and has a normal speed of moving. This class is designed cover the gunner and is made for medium and long range combat. Although he can capture the flag in domination mode twice as fast, hasn't he any other abilities or special type of weapons that makes him more powerful. He has a normal speed and 750 health points, which can't be upgraded by skill points. As an extra ability can he capture the flags in domination mode twice as fast. He has assault rifles designed for medium range combat along with a pistol and a knife. He is arguably the easiest class to use. Another big advantage is his good skill tree. The soldier class can be molded into a makeshift sniper by equipping a gun like the Rosebud, the Poacher Premium or any other weapon with a decent scope. Skills: * 20% Primary weapon clip size * 20% Melee weapon damage * 30% Melee weapon bleeding dot effect * 30% Primary weapon range * 40% Primary weapon critical chance * 40% Primary weapon fire rate * 50% Primary weapon damage * -50% Primary weapon reload time You can find all upgrades at the Skill Upgrades List Ultra Ability: He can stun other players for a certain amount of time and easily kill them. The time of stunning other players, the time of the ability's duration and the recharge time can all be upgraded at the fusion menu in the Ultra ability section. Weapons: * Primary weapons of the soldier are mostly machine guns with a high fire rate and deals lots of damage if you upgraded your skills and aim at the opponent's hat. These weapons can handle all classes, but aren't always useful against maxed out shields. You can aim down sight with some primary Soldier weapons. * Secondary are all pistols or handguns. All the pistols are shared with the sniper. The pistols have got a good range and are useful against targets that don't move to fast. You can aim down sight with secondary Soldier weapons. You can find all weapons listed at the soldier's Weapon List Story: Allies: His name is Duncan McCracken. He joined the military just like his forefathers, and became an officer in the British Commandos. When the war ended, he decided to replace the military with a distillery, implying that he loves to drink. He was reported missing by his wife in 1948, and has been since... *His Default Taunt shows him clapping his hands in victory, of defeating an enemy Axis: His name is Albert Von Scharffenberger. He was the only son of an affluent duke, and mastered everything from chess to ballroom dancing to please his dad, which may imply that his dad didn't like him. He resorted to rising in military ranks as a final attempt to please his dad, which was unsuccessful. Because of this, he no longer became the friendly person he used to be. His callous nature struck fear in his men in 1943, until he went missing in action. *His Default taunt shows him doing a simple bow All stories can be found at the Biography menu. Strategy This class is the middle of all classes and can be used for everything. But you can use his skills for multiple other All-class weapons or the soldier class can be molded into a makeshift sniper if you equip a gun like the Rosebud, the Poacher Premium or any other weapon with a decent scope. Basic Tips: * Try to avoid gunfire from the enemy by moving around left right. * Try to taunt when you're sure you're safe. * Try to shoot from a higher spot. * Aim for the head when using a melee weapon. * Try to capture a flag in domination mode in team. * Be sure you get by the flag as fast as you can in domination mode so you can take out the enemy from behind if someone wanted to capture that flag. * Run around the flag in domination mode. * Open the menu inside buildings where aren't any players and you can't get spotted by the enemy. * Protect your teammate if he's caring a flag on a distance that is far enough so the enemy can't see you, but also not too far so you can still pick up the flag if your teammate died. * If your teammate is looking at his back while caring a flag, can you walk the way he'll walk to see if an enemy is waiting. If he isn't watching he's back, can you stand at spots where the enemy wont see you and wait till there might show up some enemies. Counter Tactics: ...Category:Classes